Storm Chaser's Destiny
by TechnoChaser
Summary: The Life of Storm Chaser. Who will embark on the greatest challenge of her life.
1. Prologue

"There my pups too." A spotted Husky growled.

"Yes Smoke." An Arctic wolf said "I am their mother and they will be raised in my pack."

The spotted Husky touched his mate's check with his nose. "Then I'll join your pack Snow or you can join mine."

"No Smoke your a dog and I'm a wolf. This should have never happened. These pups will be raised as wolves not dogs." Snow said looking into Smoke pleading.

Smoke shifted his paws as they sank into the cold Earth. Snow felt of sorrow towards the Husky but she had to do what she thought was best.

Snow turned away from Smoke, "Goodbye Smoke, I will miss you deeply but our pups are going to be raised in my pack believing that their father is a wolf not a dog."

Smoke's eyes went from pleading to pure anger and rage chasing him to snarl, "If our pups aren't handed over two days after birth my pack will tear your pack to pieces!"

Snow walked away from her mate who snarled threats. Tears rolled down her pure white cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered heading into the trees.


	2. Chapter 1

The wind flew over the moor. Bring in crying clouds and rumbling Thunder until it covered the entire Swift hollow. Thunder Roared though the sky and lightning struck

Rain poured down as the wind brushed it away.

"Are they here yet?" A gray wolf asked from outside the den

."What are their names?" Another gray wolf asked.

"What do they look like?" A little brown wolf pup asked.

"Are they here yet?" The same gray Wolf cried.

"Of course they're here you idiot!" A Female Jet black wolf snarled.

"Sorry Alpha." The wolf said ashamed.

The Alpha wolf dipped her head to her warrior forgiving his stupid outburst as she padded into the den to see a pure white wolf nursing five pups. Four little pups and one big pup.

"Flight." A small brown wolf said. "You need to hear what Snow has to say about these pups."

Flight flicked her jet black ear motioning Snow to speck. Snow went to speak but tears started pouring down her cheeks and wrapped her tail protectively around her pups.. The Alpha wolf tested her muzzle on the mother wolf's head.

"It's Okay Snow." She tried to comfort the mother wolf. "Everything's ok…….Shhhhhhh…. Let it all go. "

Snow stopped crying and started pleading to her Alpha, "Please Don't send me away ...Please don't my pups won't survive.."

Flight cut her off, "I'm not going to exile you or your pups, Now Shut the Fuck up with this nonsense and tell me about what I should know about these pups."

A Black and white wolf walked into the den, "Flight our wolf patrol found smo…" His words drifted off as his eyes went from Flight to Snow's pups. "TRAITOR!" He snarled.

The wolg crouched down getting ready to pounce at Snow when Flight stepped in between them. "Hail! You know better than to just walk in and start accusing wolves of betraying their pack."

"Acc...accccuu.. Acusss…ACCUSING!" Hail Snarled. "Those pups look more DOG then a dog itself!"

Flight near fell over as she turned to Face Snow Pure anger and rage shined in her forest green eyes. "Is this true? Are they part dog? Who is the Father of these pups?" The Alpha demanded.

"Yes Alpha." Snow said. "Beta is right these pups are part dog. Their mine and Smoke's pups. I'm sorry."

"Smoke. In THE SMOKE. Leader of his Pack of strays. First we have a warrior betray her pack. Then she has pups with an enemy pack. Next we have to chase off the father. And on top of all that the pack now is infested with fucken half breed creatures.

The Alpha and the beta wolf stared at Snow anger in their eyes as the small brown wolf made his way in front of Snow.

"No disrespect Alpha and Beta but the blood that flows through the veins of these pups isn't their fault. It's Snow's and Smoke's fault. Alpha can we please give these pups a chance not only the healer of this pack but as well has your friend. Give These pups and Snow a chance." He said trembling.

The Beta wolf shout his muzzle and he looked at Flight his Alpha.

"Very well Tree Bark, These pups will stay in the pack and will be raised as wolves not dogs, WOLVES!" She howled.

Tree Bark and Hail joined into the howl Snow followed soon after. It stopped dead when Thunder roared through the sky and lightning struck the clouds. The 4 smaller pups leaned closer in to Snow's belly but the bigger one stayed put her ears pricked to listen to the Storm's battle cry.

"Snow, I'm sorry for accusing you as a Traitor and calling your pups Half breed creature, as your beta I should have known better, but as your friend I'm deeply sorry it's ok if you don't forgive me." Hail said his ears plastered to his head and his gaze sad and unable to look at Snow.

Another wave of Thunder echo through the sky. "I forgive you Hail for what you said. I know I made a mistake and I'm very sorry for the birth of these pups but they will need a foster Father."

"I would be honored to be your mate the Foster Father of these…. Wolf pups." He said walking over to Snow. "I will love them as if they were my own."

"Snow." The Jet Black Alpha cut in. "You have broken the Pack law by taking on a Mate from another pack and having pups with him."

Tree bark who was know sitting growled and Hail stood protectively over his mate and his foster pups.

Flight continued, "These pups will remain in this pack and will be raised as wolves. These pups have done nothing wrong but Snow you have betrayed your packmates, your pack, and your ancestors. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I am so so so sorry Alpha" Snow cried. "I didn't mean to break the pack law or betray you or the pack. I just felt so alone and felt Smoke was the only one who understood me."

"That enough Snow." Flight said holding up her forepaw. "You are welcomed back as a full member of Flight's Pack."

Hail smiled at his foster pups as Thunder rumbled. They all tried to get even close to Snow all but one. The pup looked like she was enjoying the storm.

"What are you going to name them Snow?" Tree bark asked.

Snow smiled. "The gray and white male will be named Ice."

"How about Trail for the white one."Hail suggest.

Snow nodded to her mate. "Trail it is for the white one."

"What about Soar for the gray one? Her fur sleek fur reminds be of what an eagle looks like as it soars through the sky." Tree bark said.

"What about Tree for the White one with gray spots?" Flight suggested.

"Soar for the gray pup and tree for the white one with gray spots."

"Ice, Trail, Soar, Tree and…." Hail trailed off.

All four wolves turned to a small gray and white striped female pup. Thunder once again struck and rain poured down. The little pup was enjoying it. Her ears where pricked and her tail moved against her mossy bedding.

"What about Thunder?" Hail suggested.

"Or Lightning?" Flight asked.

"Hmmmm. How about Rain,Rainy, Cloud or Cloudy?" Tree bark turned staring at Snow.

"No." Snow said firmly. "Storm. This pup will be know as Storm."

"Storm." Tree Bark said. "That a beautiful name."

Flight nodded in agreement, Tree bark smiled and Hail licked Storm's head. The pup wiggled a little before nuzzling up with her littermates.

"Attention all wolves!" Flight howled jumping up onto her den. Wolves piled into the clearing from their dens and sat below looking up at their alpha.

"My name is Storm." Storm thought. "My mother is Snow and my father is Hail beta of my pack. I have four siblings, two sisters and two brothers. I am Storm and I was born in a storm."


End file.
